


Colour the Sky

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: The stories say that it was Kyuhyun who started it all. Eunhyuk had never questioned an order until one day Kyuhyun reached out to him and asked,Why is it us? Why not any of the people out there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Solar Eclipse EunHae fest hosted by SnowyK and haekass.

 

The stories say that it was Kyuhyun who started it all. Eunhyuk had never questioned an order until one day Kyuhyun reached out to him and asked,  
_Why is it us? Why not any of the people out there?_  
   
It is a defence contract to create humans with enhanced abilities. Speed, intelligence, endurance. The world is a dangerous place and their enemies are everywhere. The country must be defended. The president doesn't take much convincing, and the defence minister is already well endorsed by the genomics company who stand to make a fortune from the contract.  
It is a simple method really.  
The children with the mutations are created. Testing begins immediately and only gets worse as the children grow. Children without the desired enhancement are immediately discarded.  
No official would ever admit to it, that there is a secret team, few children who had survived. Those who were allowed to continue because they had manifested abilities that can take down entire battalions.  
One that does not feel pain. One that can move faster than the eye can track. And one that can match a supercomputer for intelligence.  
   
Leeteuk. Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun.  
   
Leeteuk was the first. Not the first child to survive the testing but the first child to survive the training. The one that had been put through every conceivable torture and felt no pain.  
Eunhyuk had been the next child to survive. A child who could move faster than the wind, he had tried to escape in the beginning and had been punished severely for it. The intense training in the years that followed had made him forget the world outside and turned him in to a valuable weapon.  
Kyuhyun is their latest, and best, success. He only gets awakened for missions and never gets let out of the central command complex. Kyuhyun is the one they fear the most, that even with their strict safeguards, he would be able to reach out and break through. But the government needs him. Missions planned and controlled by Kyuhyun have never failed.  
They are separate pieces of a whole that are only put together during missions when Kyuhyun’s calm mind-voice guides and instructs them through battle. They are not meant to know each other, but they wade into battle together and the Handlers cannot sever the bonds that form as the years pass.

They are never in contact usually because they keep Kyuhyun shut down most of the time. But in missions, Kyuhyun is linked to his brain. As they fight their way through enemy lines, they can talk.  
_Look up._  
_Why?_  
_I want to see the sky._  
_Fine. But if I die, it's on you._  
_Please. You have 0.000000001% chance of dying here. Oh. It's blue._  
_Kyu, the sky is always blue._  
_Don't talk like you see it every day. And-_  
_And?_  
_Every time I see it, the colour is different._  
Eunhyuk sometimes wonders about Kyuhyun. Wonders what colour Kyuhyun’s eyes are. Wonders if Kyuhyun ever asks Leeteuk to let him see the sky. Maybe he does. Maybe the colour of the sky is different from Leeteuk's eyes. But as time passes, he learns to look up without being asked. Learns the colours of the sky through Kyuhyun's eyes.  
   
He is thankfully drifting into sleep after another day of intense training. They have a mission in two days, and the Handlers have been increasing his training load in the lead up to it.  
_Why is it us? Why not any of the people out there?_  
Eunhyuk startles at Kyuhyun's voice in his mind.  
_What?_  
_Do you ever think about it? What you could be. Outside._  
_Outside?_  
He opens his eyes.  
_If you could live like everyone else._  
_We can't._  
_What if you could? Be free to look up at the sky any time you wished._  
_That's not something we can have, Kyuhyun._  
One day a mission will fail. And he will die. They will incinerate his body and no one would know that he had ever existed. It has been a long time since he had questioned the inevitability of his future.  
_Eunhyuk, am I your friend?_  
The question brings a smile to his face.  
_Yes. You are my only friend._  
A momentary pause.  
_It would be wonderful to walk under the sky with you one day._  
Silence.  
_Kyuhyun?_  
Nothing.  
He must have gone into hibernation again. Eunhyuk still doesn't understand how Kyuhyun can speak to him when they're not on a mission. He'd been sure they only woke Kyuhyun for missions. But maybe they wake Kyuhyun for reasons other than missions too.  
He closes his eyes and lets himself slowly drift into sleep. For the first time, he hears Kyuhyun's voice in his dreams.  
   
He is outside on the training grounds. His objective is to maintain speed as they continue to burden him with weights. He's carrying 70kg on his back running at full speed. His legs are burning. But he knows the punishment for stopping. He'd felt the agony of their electric prods enough times to not slow, to push back the inevitable sting of electricity.  
On the opposite end of the field, Leeteuk is training with his knives. He is bleeding from a dozen places but shows no sign of stopping. Eunhyuk has seen Leeteuk train with worse injuries, broken bones and burnt flesh. Once Leeteuk had waded through battle with the broken bone of his left forearm protruding through the flesh. It had been the blood loss that had stopped him then.  
_Eunhyuk._  
He almost stumbles. Kyuhyun is awake again?  
_Kyu?_  
Silence stretches until Eunhyuk begins to wonder if he had imagined Kyuhyun's soft mind-voice.  
_You should go._  
_Where?_  
_Away._  
_Kyuhyun-_  
_It is not impossible. I will guide you._  
He falls, knees thudding against the ground. He looks up at the sky. It is the warm blue of the setting sun.  
_Why me? Why not Leeteuk?_  
The Handlers round on him, electricity crackling at the ends of their prods. They command him to rise.  
_You let me look at the sky._  
_This is crazy._  
_I will supersede the chip in your brain. They will not be able to track you, nor hurt you._  
His body shudders at the first shock of electricity.  
_Kyuhyun._  
Overwhelmed, he collapses. He can hear Leeteuk’s laughter.  
_You are my friend. I will protect you._  
   
Opportunity comes a week later as they are sent to flush out a small terrorist cell deep in the northern mountains. Kyuhyun guides him away from the battle, away from the Handlers and into the forest. He runs for hours. Imagines he can hear them behind him, hear the sound of their drones searching for him in the sky and runs faster.  
_Eunhyuk._  
He slows.  
_If I continue to follow you, they will track you through me_.  
He stops. He braces a hand against the trunk of a towering tree and tries to catch his breath.  
_Kyuhyun, I will come for you._  
_No._  
_No, Kyu-_  
_Don't put yourself in their hands again, Eunhyuk. Live well._  
_Kyuhyun._  
Nothing.  
_Kyuhyun?_  
Silence.  
Eunhyuk straightens.  
Alone? Is he alone?  
He raises a hand to the back of his neck where he can feel the hard edge of the control chip they had implanted. He breathes and looks up. He can see stars through the breaks in the forest canopy. The sky is blue, even at night. He exhales.  
He is alone.  
   
It was not meant to be like this. But he hasn't eaten in a week and has no more energy in his body. He collapses on the footsteps of the first house he finds in the valley. He closes his eyes and his last thoughts are reserved for Kyuhyun.  
_I'm sorry, Kyu. I let you down._  
   
"Your hair is white."  
He thinks he is dreaming.  
He opens his eyes. He is warm, and to his surprise, comfortable. There are no Handlers waiting. Only a guy with a mass of dark hair and huge brown eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
Eunhyuk stares. No one has ever asked him that.  
Is he okay?  
His body hurts. And he is starving. And he has been under the mercy of this stranger for an indeterminant period of time.  
"I found you. Outside," the stranger explains, a little nervously. "I didn’t know what to do so I brought you inside. Do you-do you need a hospital? We're pretty far from the nearest one but-"  
"No!"  
The stranger flinches and takes a step back.  
Eunhyuk takes deep breath.  
"Please. No hospital."  
The stranger watches him for a moment.  
"Are you trouble?"  
"I- I don't know."  
The stranger runs a hand through his hair.  
"I'm Donghae."  
"Eunhyuk."  
Donghae blinks. Then nods.  
"Are you hungry?"  
Eunhyuk nods.  
A small smile appears at the corners of Donghae's lips.  
"Come on then."  
   
Days pass. Then weeks. To Eunhyuk's surprise Donghae doesn't ask him to leave. Nor does he pry. He'd asked once about his past but dropped the subject when Eunhyuk couldn't answer. This doesn't stop Donghae from telling him about his own life. Turns out that Donghae is a writer, working on a novel in the relative peace of the mountains. When he's not writing, he works on the little garden he'd set up at the back of the house. Eunhyuk, who had never grown anything before and had never actually given any thought to where the food he ate came from, spends a whole morning following Donghae around the garden as he explains about all the vegetables. Then he meets the animals and falls immediately in love with a baby goat. Donghae tells him that he'd named her Yeomi and that if he wants, he can pick her up. Eunhyuk does, under the watchful eyes of Yeomi's mother, whose belly is huge with another baby, and Donghae. The baby sits still in his arms for a moment before struggling to get down to her mother and Eunhyuk immediately sets her down. Donghae chuckles at him and tells him it'll be easier when she gets use to him.  
Donghae teaches him and Eunhyuk learns, happy that each thing takes him further away from the nightmares of his past. But of course, as hard as he runs, the nightmares never let up the chase.  
   
He wakes up. He thinks he was screaming. He sits up, fingers pushing back sweat soaked hair. There is a figure at the door, silhouetted by the dim light of the hall way.  
"Eunhyuk." Donghae's voice is soft.  
"I'm sorry," he says and Donghae steps into the room.  
He watches as Donghae sits down at the edge of the bed and switches on the bedside lamp. Donghae's hair is a messy halo around his head.  
"A nightmare?"  
Eunhyuk lets his eyes fall shut. Run until he collapsed. He shivers, feeling the current burn through him.  
"Yes."  
Donghae's hand inches closer until his fingers press gently against the back of his hand. Eunhyuk holds his breath. He is not used to this. These gentle touches. The kind words. Days that pass without pain and fear.  
"Is this okay?"  
Eunhyuk opens his eyes. Donghae is watching him with warm dark eyes.  
He nods.  
Donghae smiles and his fingers slide over Eunhyuk's palm and settles.  
"I'll stay with you."  
   
Summer stretches into long days with endless blue sky. One perfect day, Donghae takes him down to his secret hiding place. Eunhyuk follows, carrying their towels while Donghae carries the basket of sandwiches they'd made in the morning. He looks up at the sky and wonders about Kyuhyun. If they had discovered that Kyuhyun had helped him escape, if they had punished him. His heart clenches with guilt at the thought. No, they wouldn't hurt him. Kyuhyun is their best asset. They'd never hurt him. But he wishes Kyuhyun could see this sky, walk over the earth under the hot summer sun.  
They walk until the narrow gravel path disappears and gives way to a grassy, barely-there trail. Eunhyuk, sweating through the thin shirt he's wearing, wonders if this is some sort of a test.  
"Donghae?"  
Donghae looks over his shoulder at him. He's smiling.  
"We're nearly there."  
Eunhyuk nods mutely.  
Donghae holds out a hand. Eunhyuk blinks at it for a moment and carefully catches it with his own. Donghae's smile brightens.  
"It's worth the walk, I promise."  
   
It is a stream. Clear water flowing around large round rocks. The trees around it are the tallest Eunhyuk has ever seen and they lean over the stream protectively.  
Eunhyuk stands at the grassy threshold and stares. It is the most beautiful place he has ever seen. Donghae, holding on to his hand tightly, watches him with a smile.  
"What do you think?"  
Eunhyuk turns his gaze and meets Donghae's smile.  
"Beautiful."  
Donghae ducks his head before looking up at him with a wide grin.  
"Come on!"  
   
The water is perfect. Eunhyuk sinks into it happily as Donghae, who'd insisted on finding safe spot for their basket of food, away from ants, walks over the rocks towards him. Eunhyuk feels a little breathless watching him. Donghae had discarded his shirt under the tree and his golden skin glistens with a thin layer of sweat under the midday sun. Eunhyuk swallows and Donghae smiles at him as though he knows Eunhyuk's mind. Then-it is but the briefest moment of distraction, when Donghae had looked up at him, and his foot slips under him on the wet stone. Eunhyuk is out of the water and moving across the distance separating them in the time it takes for Donghae's smile to disappear and a cry of surprise escape his lips. Eunhyuk catches him just before his head hits the rock. He holds Donghae safe in his arms and for a moment all he can feel is relief. Then-  
"How did you do that?" Donghae whispers.  
Eunhyuk lets him sit up and backs away.  
"I-"  
"You were too far. How-?" Donghae pauses. "Eunhyuk, who are you?"  
He runs a hand through his hair.  
"Donghae, I -"  
"If you tell me, would you have to kill me?"  
Eunhyuk looks up in shock.  
"No!" He cries. "No."  
Donghae smiles, relieved.  
"I was-a soldier," he says softly.  
"A super soldier?" Donghae asks curiously.  
Eunhyuk shrugs and Donghae's eyes widen.  
"Why-how did you end up here then? Shouldn’t you be saving the world or something?"  
Eunhyuk shakes his head.  
"I quit."  
Donghae watches him for a moment, then nods. He shifts closer until he is sitting next to Eunhyuk.  
"Thank you for saving me," Donghae says softly.  
Eunhyuk bites his lip and keeps his head down.  
"You saved me first," he whispers after a long moment of fighting back tears.  
"Hey, this means you can do things really fast, right?" Donghae asks.  
"Yes."  
"Damn, if I had your power, I'd finish my book in no time."  
Eunhyuk smiles as Donghae laughs and jumps down into the water.  
   
That night, Donghae kisses him on the porch. They'd just gotten home, night long since fallen. Eunhyuk had switched off his torch and Donghae had turned to him under the stars. He leans in, the scent of summer clinging to him, and kisses him.  
"Your hair looks like starlight," Donghae says afterwards.  
"Donghae-"  
"If I ask you to stay, can you stay with me?"  
Eunhyuk leans in, fingers tangling in Donghae’s long hair and lets himself fall in love.  
   
He tells Donghae about Kyuhyun the next day.  
"He must love you," Donghae says afterwards, voice soft and careful.  
They had never met, and Kyuhyun had risked so much for him.  
You let me look at the sky.  
His throat tightens painfully and he looks away, out into the garden.  
Donghae holds his hand gently in his'.  
"I just left him there," Eunhyuk whispers, self-loathing edging into his voice. "I just ran."  
Eunhyuk closes his eyes.  
Kyuhyun would never have let him turn back.  
Don't put yourself in their hands again.  
Donghae wraps his arms around him.  
"Please don't go back," Donghae says softly. "They won't let you go again."  
Eunhyuk holds tightly onto Donghae and turns his eyes away from the blue sky outside.  
   
He is outside watering the vegetable garden when he notices a snail sitting happily on top of a tomato. He blinks down at it, unsure of the correct procedure to remove the creature without damaging the tomato.  
He runs inside the house.  
"Donghae, there is a-"  
Donghae is standing stock still in the middle of the kitchen.  
Leeteuk is beside him, holding a knife to Donghae's throat.  
"Move an inch and he dies," Leeteuk tells him cheerfully. "Long time no see, Eunhyuk."  
Donghae's eyes are wide and terrified. He is shivering.  
"Let him go."  
Leeteuk grins.  
"Did you really think you could have this?"  
Donghae flinches when Leeteuk presses the knife harder against his throat. Eunhyuk grits his teeth when he sees blood trickle down Donghae's skin.  
"Don't you know your makers want you back?"  
As fast as he is, he cannot cross the distance to Donghae before Leeteuk can react.  
"Leeteuk, please."  
Leeteuk smirks.  
"You are not like them. You will never be like them. You shouldn't have run, Eunhyuk."  
   
Kyuhyun is awake when they drag him into the central control room. They had woken Kyuhyun for him. Eunhyuk lifts his head. The charged collar Leeteuk had snapped around his throat back at the house tightens painfully.  
He has never seen him. Kyuhyun, who has been in his head since he can remember.  
For a moment, all he can see are the wires, spreading out from the boy behind the glass. The wires that connect him to everything. That let him control everything.  
And he is skinny. So skinny that Eunhyuk sees the outline of his ribs through the white robe he's wearing.  
_Kyuhyun._  
Clear brown eyes are watching him.  
"Find out what he has done," the general orders Kyuhyun. "Find out if he has revealed us."  
Kyuhyun watches him with unblinking eyes.  
_Eunhyuk._  
The familiar sweet voice resonates in his head.  
_Kyuhyun._ He smiles. _I'm happy to finally meet you._  
_Your hair_ , Kyuhyun whispers in his mind. _It is the colour of starlight._  
_I have a memory I kept for you._  
He thinks back to that day at the stream with Donghae. The sky had been the bluest he had ever seen. The water cool against his skin when he had jumped in. The green grass soft under him as he stretched out on the ground, the leaves of the ancient tree that he didn’t know the name of rustled gently over him. It is memory of happiness.  
Kyuhyun's eyes widen. His mouth opens slightly in wonder.  
_Thank you._  
_I wanted to show you._  
_You love him._  
_Yes._  
Kyuhyun watches him silently for a moment.  
_Are you ready?_  
_For what?_  
_To break those who tried to break you._  
His collar unclasps just as the alarms begin to blare.  
"What have you done?" The general shouts, turning towards the controls to shut Kyuhyun down.  
Eunhyuk doesn't waste a moment. He takes on the room and in the blink of an eye, the guards are unconscious on the ground.  
"You don't know what you're doing," the general snarls at him as he back away. "Our country's safety is at stake."  
This man had held the controls of the conduction probes they had inserted at the base of his skull. Eunhyuk remembers the blinding pain. Again and again and again. All he had wanted to do was to die. But they hadn't let him.  
"You should have let me die."  
He strikes the general on the chest with his palm and feels the ribs crack and the organs give way.  
The general chokes and shudders, slumping against the blood splattered wall.  
_Eunhyuk._  
He tears his gaze away from the dead man.  
_It was inevitable_ , Kyuhyun says, voice gentle in his mind.  
_I am what they made me._  
The wires haloing Kyuhyun shiver as he shakes his head.  
_No. You can make yourself._  
He walks over to the glass wall separating them.  
_What can I do?_  
_You need to get your Donghae out,_ Kyuhyun tells him. _I will take care of the rest._  
Eunhyuk stands before the thick wall of glass separating them.  
_You need to go,_ Kyuhyun repeats.  
_I won't leave you._  
Kyuhyun smiles.  
_So that's what it feels like._  
_What?_  
_To know that someone loves me._  
Eunhyuk leans his forehead against the glass.  
_I won't survive outside, Eunhyuk. I was not made for it._  
_Let me save you,_ Eunhyuk pleads, fingers clenching helplessly over the glass.  
_You already have._  
An explosion shakes the walls, followed by screams and gunfire.  
_Go._  
   
Eunhyuk streams through the corridors. He doesn't hesitate, doesn't pause. He crashes through the guards who cannot hope to fight back.  
A knife flies past his head. Eunhyuk spins around.  
Leeteuk.  
He is smiling. Lips upturned as though held up by hooks.  
"You think I wanted freedom?" Leeteuk asks in a hoarse voice. There are two more knives in his hands. "He offers me freedom as if I wanted it."  
Eunhyuk stumbles out of the way of another speeding knife.  
"We are better than them, don't you see?" Leeteuk reasons. "We weren't made for the mundane. We are not common! Freedom is for fools who don't know better!"  
Eunhyuk sees the blood then, streaming down Leeteuk's back, soaking into his clothes and dripping onto the floor. He had gauged out the control chip from his brainstem. Kyuhyun cannot take control.  
He spins out of the way of one knife and another slashes across his chest.  
He can feel fatigue slowly settling into his muscles. He has to end this before he loses his only advantage. He runs. Straight for Leeteuk, whose painful smile widens. Eunhyuk tries to duck out of the way of the storm of knives. He drives Leeteuk to the ground, his speed sending them skidding across the corridor. When he gathers himself, he is bleeding from a few major and many minor cuts. He presses a hand against his chest to stem the bleeding and sits up. Leeteuk lies still on the ground a few feet away. Blood has pooled under his head and Eunhyuk can see where he had torn off his own flesh to rid himself of the chip.  
_Eunhyuk._  
He offers me freedom as if I wanted it, Leeteuk had said.  
_Where is he?_  
_South wall. Holding cells._  
Eunhyuk limps past Leeteuk's body.  
_I tried to save him,_ Kyuhyun tells him, mind voice burdened with regret.  
_I know_.  
He runs.  
   
Donghae is curled up in to a defensive ball in a corner when he breaks through the door to the holding cells. When Donghae sees that it's him, he breaks into a smile of relief so wide and he runs, hitting Eunhyuk hard and driving him back.  
Eunhyuk wraps both arms around him. Donghae is okay. He's safe.  
"Eunhyuk!" Donghae leans back. "Are you okay? Are you-"  
Donghae's eyes widen when he notices his bloody chest and he reaches up to touch his face gently.  
"You're hurt," Donghae whispers.  
Eunhyuk tries to smile, but his face hurts.  
"We have to go."  
Donghae takes a breath and nods. Eunhyuk holds tightly onto his hand and leads him out.  
   
Everything has become quiet as they walk back to the command complex when that familiar voice speaks in his head.  
_Eunhyuk._  
_It's done, Kyu._  
_Look up._  
He looks up. Tiny bursts of stars light up the moonless sky. The sky is blue.  
_I am happy._  
_Kyu. Are you-?_  
_Thank you, Eunhyuk._ A pause. _Goodbye._  
The ground shudders with the force of the explosion before them. Eunhyuk pulls Donghae down, wraps himself protectively over him against the force of the blast. When he dares to look up, the command complex is no longer standing.  
_Kyuhyun?_ Eunhyuk reaches desperately.  
Silence.  
"Kyuhyun?" He whispers.  
"Your friend," Donghae says.  
"Yes."  
He swallows hard but the tears escape anyway.  
   
He briefly thinks about naming the new baby goat after Kyuhyun but immediately dismisses the idea. Instead they name him Yami. The baby doesn’t mind when Eunhyuk picks him up and initially he spends a lot of time playing nurse to the lovely newborn.  
Donghae has finished his book and they're going to the city to meet his agent. Eunhyuk is a little nervous. There are times when he'd wake up and wonder what he's doing. Feel as though he's an imposter playing at normal life. Then he'd turn his head and Donghae would be there. He'd be pulled back into reality just like that.  
They'd heard nothing about the destruction of the military complex on the news. Those first few days, Eunhyuk had camped beside Donghae's small radio, anxiously listening to anything that might let him know of the consequences.  
But there had been no news. Nothing at all.  
Donghae had said they must be covering it up. Of course, they don't want anyone to know they've been using kids with superhuman abilities to fight their wars. Eunhyuk thinks he's probably right. But it probably also means they might try it again. That there are kids out there about to get caught up in the destructive military plots of the government. He wonders what Kyuhyun would expect him to do. He doesn't know what he expects himself to do. He doesn't think he'd be able to bear it, to watch others suffer as he had. But then he might just be imagining the worst. Maybe he should try writing a book like Donghae, his imagination sure seems active enough.  
Right now, Donghae is in the garden, reinforcing the shelter for the goats just in case it rains while they're away. Eunhyuk is supposed to be looking for the hammer. Instead he stands at the door and watches Donghae work.  
"Are you looking for the hammer or making one?" Donghae calls out.  
Eunhyuk chuckles and looks up. The sky is a fearless blue.  
_Thank you, Kyuhyun._  
He picks up the hammer from where he'd leaned it against the door and walks out into the sun.

 

***  
 


End file.
